Sōjirō Kusaka
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Shinigami | płeć = Mężczyzna | poprzednia przynależność =Soul Society | poprzedni zawód =Student Akademii Shinō | poprzedni partner = Ying i Yang, Tōshirō Hitsugaya | bazy operacyjne = | edukacja = Shinō Academy | shikai = Hyōrinmaru | bankai = Brak | debiut w anime = Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 | japoński głos = Akira Ishida | angielski głos = Keith Silverstein }} był starym znajomym i rywalem Tōshirō Hitsugayi, gdy byli młodsi w Akademii Shinigami. Jest głównym antagonistą w filmie DiamondDust Rebellion i Shinigami, którego napotkał Hitsugaya podczas poszukiwań złodzieja Ōin. Ma taki sam Zanpakutō jak Hitsugaya - Hyōrinmaru. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Kusaka w akademii Kusaka jest wysokim Shinigami z długimi, czarnymi włosami przywiązanymi do koka z tyłu. Ma czerwone oczy (fiołkowe w Akademii) i dużą, przebiegającą wzdłuż prawej strony jego twarzy, bliznę. Nosi jasnobrązową pelerynę, która jest podobna do noszonej przez Hitsugayę i maskę, która jest podobna do maski Hollowa. Osobowość Kusaka jest idealistą, który chciał chronić i podtrzymać Soul Society. Spotkał Hitsugaya w akademii, byli przyjaciółmi oraz rywalami, często konkurującymi w pracach szkolnych i praktyce, aby być najlepszymi. Pewnego razu został zmuszony do walki z Hitsugayą, a następnie zabity. Po pewnym czasie Kusaka pojawia się ponownie, z pragnieniem zemsty na Soul Society za ich kodeks postępowania. Historia thumb|right|190px|Kusaka i Tōshirō w Akademii Podczas jego dni w Akademii, był w tej samej klasie co Tōshirō Hitsugaya i szybko zostali przyjaciółmi. Uważał Hitsugaye za geniusza i usiłował czuć się lepiej niż on. Również przysiągł swoją lojalność wobec Soul Society i ciężko pracował aby stać się dobrym Shinigami, tylko by poświęcić im jego życie. Gdy Kusaka spotkał swój Zanpakutō w jaskini, spotkał Hitsugaye, który również tam spotkał takiego samego ducha. Byli niezmiernie uradowani wiedząc, że obu z nich miało te same moce, a ich przyjaźń stanie się silniejsza dzięki temu. Członkowie Central 46 orzekli, że dwóch Shinigami nie może posiadać takiego samego Zanpakutō. Przez starożytne prawa Shinigami, taka sytuacja nie była dopuszczalna, choć ani Kusaka ani Hitsugaya nie mieli zamiaru naruszać praw. Hitsugaya oferuje porzucenie Hyōrinmaru, zamiast walczyć z Kusaką, ale rada zmusza Kusakę i Tōshirō do walki o prawo do posiadania Hyōrinmaru. Kusaka wyciąga miecz i krzyczy do Hitsugayi, że chce Hyōrinmaru dla siebie. Jednak kosztowało to go wiele, ponieważ nigdy nie miał być to pojedynek na śmierć i życie, ale test na to kto podniesie ostrze jako pierwszy. Przed walką decyzja zapadła, członkowie Central 46 orzekli, że Hyōrinmaru należy do Hitsugayi, a Kusaka został skazany na natychmiastową śmierć. Choć nikt w tym czasie nie uderzył, to ostrze Hitsugayi było nieużyte, a Kusaki pokryte lodem. Wielu członków sił specjalnych pojawiło się łapiąc Hitsugaye i otaczając Kusakę. Kilku z nich nożami raniło Kusakę w jelita, aby go osłabić, zaś jeden z nich zadał mu śmiertelny cios przez cięcie jego prawej strony twarzy. Co wskazuje na jego bliznę, którą zachowuje mimo nowego ciała. Kiedy Kusaka był zabijany przez Zanpakutō przeciwników, pytał dlaczego musi umrzeć i krzyczał że on walczył o Soul Society. Jego egzekucja była trzymana w tajemnicy, a jego zapisy o akademii zostały później zniszczone. Prawie nikt w Soul Society nie wiedział o jego istnieniu. Jednak zlikwidowanie śladów nie było kompletne, w ostateczności pozwalając Nanao Ise na odszukanie jego zdjęcia z pobytu w Rukongai. Fabuła Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion thumb|left|190px|Kusaka w masce Choć proces ten nie został ukazany w filmie to Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto wspomina, że Ōin dało mu nowe życie, a Hueco Mundo wychowało go, choć nie był on Hollowem. W tym czasie zdobył dwie lojalne podwładne Arrancarki o nazwie Ying i Yang z mocami ognia i elektryczności, które pomogły mu w jego planach. Wraca on do Soul Society szukając zemsty, wkłada maskę i podartą pelerynę taką samą jak Hitsugaya. Atakuje Shunsui Kyōraku używając Hyōrinmaru, powodując że Soul Society wierzy, iż sprawcą tego był Tōshirō Hitsugaya, a tym samym ogłaszając go zdrajcą. Później udaje się do świata żywych ze swoimi zwolenniczkami, aby zabić Ichigo Kurosakiego i Rukię Kuchiki usuwając z drogi. Kusaka walczy z Ichigo, który widzi przebłyski z przeszłości Sōjirō. Udaje mu się pokonać Kurosakiego za pomocą Shikai, zamrażając go w twardym lodzie, a następnie zostawiając Rukię sowim poplecznikom. Potem Kusaka spotyka Hitsugayę ponownie, obwiniając Momo Hinamori za to, że Tōshirō stał się Shinigami. Pokazuje mu siłę Ōin, teleportując ich na Wzgórze Sōkyoku w Soul Society. Kusaka chce użyć mocy Pieczęci, aby stać się nowym królem Soul Society. Próbuje namówić Hitsugayę, aby przeciął Ōin swoim Zanpakutō, lecz Tōshirō odmawia. Po chwil przybywają Shinigami, aby schwytać ich obu, jednak zostają zatrzymani przez Ichigo Kurosakiego i Rukię Kuchiki, którzy przybyli na Wzgórze Sōkyoku. Hitsugaya wykorzystuje moment kiedy Ichigo zajmuje wszystkich i atakuje go, po krótkiej walce Kusaka dowiaduje się, że Hitsugaya nie miał zamiaru pomóc mu. Kiedy Tōshirō odmawia użycia Bankai na Pieczęci, Sōjirō przecina Ōin własnym Zanpakutō. Dzięki moc Ōin i Hyōrinmaru Kusaka przekształca się w lodowego smoka, który może zregenerować się błyskawicznie, nawet po przecięciu go na pół przez Kenpachiego Zarakiego. Staje się on niezniszczalny i posiada ogromną moc, wykrzykując: "ta moc jest wspaniała". Kusaka "zakorzenia się" na wysokich budynkach, pokrywając je lodem i łącząc się z nimi. Następnie przekształca się w gigantyczne drzewo, z pomocą którego zatrzymuje on Shinigami, którzy zbliżają się do niego za pośrednictwem swoich oddziałów. W tym momencie, Ōin wpada w szał, ponieważ Kusaka nie opanował Bankai i nie mógł kontrolować Pieczęci ogromną mocą. Stworzyła ona szybko rosnącą kule, w której Kusaka tworzy zamek, w którym sam przebywa na nieuruchomionym szczycie lodowej wieży w środku zamku. Przez stworzenie zamku pojawiły się liczne przejścia, z których przybyły Menos Grande, które posiadały takie same zdolności do szybkiej regeneracji jak Kusaka, ze względu na jego zdolność manipulowania czasu i materii, pozwala mu na zrekonstruowanie ich ciał. Tylko potężne lub wielokrotne ataki mogły zabić tych przeciwników. Renji Abarai i Ikkaku Madarame wykorzystują swoje Bankai, aby otworzyć drogę dla Ichigo i Hitsugayi by mogli przejść dalej. Ichigo przyzywa maskę Hollowa i rusza w kierunku lodowej wieży, podczas kiedy Tōshirō również się tam kieruje. thumb|right|190px|Kusaka kontra Hitsugaya Kusaka tworzy dwa lodowe smoki, aby przeszkodzić im w dotarciu do wieży. Hitsugaya zajmuje się smokami, podczas gdy Ichigo atakuje Kusakę z Zangetsu. Jednak Kusaka broni się przed atakami Ichigo, atakując go. Hitsugaya uwalnia lodowego smoka w kierunku Kusaki i ogłusza go na tyle długo, że Kurosaki mógł przebić się do Sōjirō Zangetsu i wpuścić do środka Getsuga Tenshō, pokonując go. Ichigo niszczy lodową wieżę, a Ōin powraca do swojej postaci, lodowy smok rozpuszcza się uwalniając Kusakę. thumb|left|190px|Tōshirō mówi Sōjirō, że zawsze będą przyjaciółmi Hitsugaya i Kusaka atakują się po raz ostatni aby zakończyć bitwę. Tōshirō wygrywa, a Sōjirō mówi mu, że nadal będzie istniał i nigdy nie umrze, Hitsugaya stwierdza, że na zawsze będą przyjaciółmi, przed całkowitym rozpuszczaniem się Kusaki, pozostawiając po nim złamany Zanpakutō i jego pelerynę. Ichigo mówi, że Kusaka chciał zakończyć walkę z Hitsugayą. Moce i umiejętności Bycie byłym rywalem Hitsugayi, znaczyło że umiejętności Kusaki jako Shinigami były wysokie. Podczas pobytu w akademii, miał wysokie wyniki tak jak Tōshirō zarówno w testach pisemnych jak i praktycznych. W bitwie, Kusaka wykazywał się bardzo silnymi uderzeniami, będąc w stanie walczyć na równym poziomie z Shinigami o stopniu kapitana tak jak Shunsui Kyōraku (choć Shunsui był zaskoczony). Mistrz walki mieczem: Chociaż nigdy w pełni nie opanował siły miecza, Kusaka okazał się bardzo biegły w szermierce, co pokazuje jego walka z Ichigo i Hitsugayą. Jego ataki były bardzo silne dla nich, co sprawiało większą trudność w kontrataku. Ekspert Shunpo: Kusaka wykazuje się bardzo biegły w krokach Shunpo, będąc w stanie utrzymać się na poziomie innych ekspertów takich jak Ichigo czy Hitsugaya. Ogromna moc duchowa: Chociaż nie jest oficjalnie Shinigami to Kusaka ma duchową energię, która wydaje się być na poziomie kapitana, jak pokazano z jego zdolnością do zaskakiwania Hitsugayi od ich pierwszego spotkania. Zanpakutō Kusaka ma taki sam Zanpakutō jak Hitsugaya Hyōrinmaru w zapieczętowanej formie Hyōrinmaru wygląda jak normalna katana z wyjątkiem tsuby, która przypomina kształtem czteroramienną, brązową gwiazdę. Pochwa jest czerwona i znika, gdy miecz jest uwolniony. * Shikai: Hyōrinmaru jest uwalniany przez komendę . Wtedy Hyōrinmaru wydłuża się i uzyskuje ostrze w kształcie półksiężyca przyłączonego do rękojeści poprzez metalowy łańcuch, który rozwija się na życzenie użytkownika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 132, strona 3-4 Łańcuch może być użyty sam w sobie do ataku przeciwnika lub unieruchomienia go. Wywołany smok i jego ataki są fioletowe. :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Hyōrinmaru pozwala Sōjirō kontrolować wodę i lód. Jego cięcia wytwarzają ogromną ilość energii duchowej, która ulatnia się na końcu ostrza, kreując strumień lodu, który kształtem przypomina chińskiego smoka. Smok przelatuje w kierunku przeciwnika i natychmiastowo zamraża wszystko, co jest w stanie dotknąć. Hyōrinmaru może wytworzyć kilka lodowych smoków naraz, by zaatakować wroga z różnych kierunków. Kusaka może również skierować swoje cięcia w stronę ziemi, by stworzyć falę lodu, która pędzi w stronę przeciwnika, otaczając go i zamrażając.Film Bleach; Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion Łańcuch-ostrze również jest w stanie zamrozić wszystko, czego dotknie. Siła jest tak wielka, że w Soul Society jego uwolnienie powoduje zmiany w pogodzie, np. śnieżyca lub burza z piorunami. * Bankai: Nie osiągnął. Forma Lodowego Smoka thumb|right|190px|Kusaka w formie smoka Po przecięciu Ōin swoim Zanpakutō, Kusaka przekształca się w dużego lodowego smoka. Z mocą Pieczęci Kusaka zyskuje nowe moce. Zwiększona siła: Kusaka staje się wyjątkowo silny, jest on w stanie zatrzymać ostrze Kenpachiego i zadać mu dużą ranę. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Ciało Kusaki jest równie bardzo wytrzymałe, choć część środkowa jego ciała została zniszczona przez Kenpachiego, to był w stanie mówić i poruszać się tak, jakby nie został uszkodzony. Regeneracja: Chociaż jego ciało składa się z lodu, Kusaka jest w stanie regenerować utracone części ciała. Pociski lodowe: Kusaka jest w stanie wystrzelić wiele pocisków lodowych z ust, które są bardzo silne. * Pocisk lodowego smoka: Kusaka może wystrzelić potężne pociski w kształcie lodowego smoka, który przypomina formę Shikai Hyōrinmaru. Manipulacja lodem: Kusaka jest w stanie zamrozić wszystko co przebywa w kontakcie z nim, zamroził dużą część struktury wewnątrz Seireitei. Generacja wymiaru: Kiedy Ōin wyrywa się z pod kontroli, Kusaka tworzy wymiar, który ciągle się rozrasta. * Przywołanie Garganty: W wymiarze Kusaka jest w stanie przywołać dużą ilość Gargant, z których pojawiają się Menos klasy Gilian. * Wskrzeszenie: Kusaka jest w stanie wskrzesić w wymiarze jedną ze swoich podwładnych, gdy ta zostaje "zabita" przez Suì-Fēng. Wybuch energii: Kusaka potrafi wygenerować silną, żółtą energię z jego ust, podobną do ognia smoczego oddechu. Ten wybuch energii jest bardzo silny, ponieważ jest w stanie powstrzymać Ichigo kiedy ten używa Bankai i maski Hollowa. Występ w innych mediach Sōjirō Kusaka pojawia się w grach wideo: Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 i Bleach: Heat the Soul 7, a także w grze DS Bleach: The 3rd Phantom. Ciekawostki * Mimo tego, że Sōjirō i Hitsugaya mają takie same ostrza, to istnieje kilka subtelnych różnic między ich mieczami. Miecz Kusaki ma ciemnoczerwoną pochwę, a Hitsugaya niebieską. Również ostrze jest bardziej wygięte w porównaniu do ostrza Tōshirō i tsuba miecza Kusaki jest bardziej wydrążona do zewnątrz nadając mu wygląd kwiatu. Ponadto lód używany w formie Shikai u Hitsugayi jest biało-niebieski, a u Kusaki lekko fioletowy. Odniesienia en:Sōjirō Kusaka ru:Соджиро Кусака de:Sōjirō Kusaka fr:Sōjirō Kusaka es:Sōjirō Kusaka id:Sōjirō Kusaka Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Byli Shinigami Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Tylko film